


more

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Parvati sighs, closes her eyes and their lips meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for drabbletag 7 in the lj community femslash100. the prompt was lavender/parvati + more, from fresh_brainss.
> 
> enjoy.

Lavender knows she shouldn't be doing this. She's never wanted to admit she likes her best friend, Parvati, more than that. But now they're sort of making out in the Gryffindor common room, their breaths shallow and their hearts beating hard. 

Parvati looks at her, astonished, before Lavender knows she has to keep kissing her for anything good. She kisses her again, and then she hears something form on Parvati's lips. 

Almost reading her mind, Lavender answers for her. "You'll always mean more than Ron ever meant to me, Parv."

Parvati sighs, closes her eyes and their lips meet again.


End file.
